villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ultraman (Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths)
Ultraman is the secondary antagonist of the DC animated original Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths and the evil doppelganger of Superman. He is voiced by Brian Bloom. Overview Although his past in an alternate dimension is unexplained, he is the leader of an evil organization known as the Crime Syndicate. He and his teammates appeared before Lex Luthor after he tried to escape, outraged to see one of their members killed. Luthor, on the other hand, grabbed out a device and teleported him away as he activated it, revealing it to be a dimensional travel device. Ultraman frowned upon seeing that. Ultraman called a meeting in order where Owlman discusses his plan to the Crime Syndicate about using a bomb called the Quantum Trigger that is capable of destroying an entire planet. When Ultraman learns about it, he announces that the governments of the world has two choices: bow down to the Crime Syndicate or die. Ultraman later appears before Lex Luthor as he and Superman take on Olsen, whose watch they used to summon him. Lex takes on Ultraman, but could barely harm him. Ultraman was about to kill Lex Luthor until Luthor got out a piece of blue Kryptonite, weakening Ultraman. The villain questioned this as he destroyed all Kryptonite on Earth but Lex reveals he found it on another earth from his dimension traveling. He turned the tables on Ultraman and defeated him as he and Olsen were then arrested, but Ultraman was then freed by the President, who was under Ultraman's influence ever since the Crime Syndicate killed his wife. Ultraman appears before President Wilson at the White House, threatening to kill his daughter who is encouraging to stand up to the Crime Syndicate. President Wilson, angered, threatened Ultraman that he will nuke him if he comes near his daughter. Ultraman slaps Wilson in the face, telling him that his team is working on a bomb, before leaving. At the Crime Syndicate's moonbase, the Crime Syndicate were putting their finishing touches on the Quantum Trigger until the Justice League arrived. As both dimensional counterparts were busily fighting each other, Luthor tried to deactivate the Quantum Trigger, but was too late as Owlman teleported himself away with it. Ultraman had no idea about Owlman's true intentions with the Quantum Trigger, so they allowed the heroes to stop him with the help of Johnny Quick. After Batman stopped Owlman and after Johnny Quick died from ageing to an old man, he feels little sympathy over his comrade's death and tells the Justice League to leave his base. However, Martian Manhunter and President Wilson appeared at the moon base with the army. As their plan failed, and after many leading members have died or were defeated, Ultraman had no choice but to surrender himself along with a few founding members of the Crime Syndicate. Powers and Abilities Ultraman has indistinguishable powers from his dimensional counterpart, aside from having a shortcoming to blue Kryptonite rather than green. Gallery Cr2 zps8d6e557f.jpg NEcPXifl7RR4fk 1 1.jpg Ultraman-instilling-more-fear-on-slade.png Ultraman_(Justice_League_Crisis_on_Two_Earths).jpg Category:Tyrants Category:Terrorists Category:Sadists Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:DC Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Pawns Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Mongers Category:Imprisoned Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Elitist Category:Slaver Category:Misanthropes Category:Provoker Category:Leader Category:Nameless Category:Fighters Category:Enigmatic Category:Hegemony